


Survival

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: Loki's child and wife thought he was dead, but find out he's not and now have to survive Ragnarok.





	1. Chapter 1

You stand there awkwardly, holding your son’s hand. You have no idea why Odin insisted on you standing there, watching a play about your husband’s death. “Mommy, I don’t wanna watch.” You look down at him sadly.

“Neither do I, sweetheart.” You lift him up and he wraps his small arms around your neck. You feel Odin’s eyes on you, but you don’t look up. These four years have been strange as Odin sometimes over stepped and acted more as a lover than as a father-in-law. You just tried to keep your son away from him as much as possible.

“Lady (Y/n).” You turn and smile sadly.

“Thor, it’s good to have you back.” You hug him tightly and try to swallow the tears that want to come.

“What is this?” He indicates the play.

“I have no idea.” You shake your head sadly. “Can’t they just let my husband rest?”

“I don’t believe he’s dead, (Y/n).” You frown and glare at him.

“Then why hasn’t he come back to us yet?” Loki had lost his way, but even he wouldn’t just abandon you to raise his son alone, right? “Thor, what’s going on?”

“You’ll see.” Thor stalks up to his father and you watch horrified.

“Mommy, what’s Uncle Tor doings?” You smile as your son tries to pronounce Thor’s name. Th’s are still difficult.

“I don’t know, my dear.” You keep him close, afraid of what he’ll see. Thor throws his hammer and grabs Odin’s neck. You gasp and press your son’s face against you, so he won’t see anything. “Thor, don’t!” You yell.

“Okay, I yield!” Odin changes into Loki and is released by Thor. You glare at your husband, completely and utterly betrayed.

“Loki, you asshole!” You stomp up to him, your son still clinging to your neck, and slap him. “What the hell were you thinking? If you were alive, why didn’t you tell anyone? I mourned your death! I raised Eric all by myself!” You have tears streaming down your face. “I can’t believe you!” Your son stares at him, confused about who his grandfather turned into. Loki takes a step toward you. “Don’t.” You shake your head. “Don’t come near us.” You turn and leave as your chest constricts.

“Mommy, who is tat?” You look at your son sadly.

“Your father.” You stop at a balcony and cry.

“No, mommy, don’t cry!” Eric tries to wipe your tears as he starts crying too.  You sink to the floor and keep Eric close in your lap. “Daddy is back. Why are you sad?”

You try to take a deep breath and calm down. “(Y/n).” You look up and see your husband. “I have no excuse for my actions.”

“No, you don’t.” You glare at him. “I have been alone, missing you, for four years.” Loki sits next to you and pulls you to his side. “No, Loki, I can’t do this again.”

“I’m taking Thor to Odin. When I return, I will make this right.” He kisses your temple.

“Loki, I don’t think there is anything you can do to take away this pain.” You whisper. Eric is crying against me and Loki takes him from my arms.

“No, mommy!” He struggles, but Loki holds him to his chest.

“Eric, your daddy is trying to comfort you.” He whispers. “Can you give daddy a hug?”

Eric looks at Loki and frowns. “No.” You smile sadly at the pain on Loki’s face. “I want mommy! You made mommy cry!” You hold your arms out and Loki returns your son to you.

“Eric, it’s okay. I’m right here.” You kiss his forehead. You look at Loki and cup his cheek. “We will talk when you return.” Loki leans in to kiss you, but you turn your head, so he kisses your cheek. “There’s a lot we need to discuss.” Loki feels as if someone stabbed his chest. He just lost the trust of the one person in the nine realms that stood by his side.

“I will make this right.” Loki stands and pulls you up with him. He pulls you to his chest and you start crying again.

“You say that every time!”

“I know.” He sighs and kisses your forehead. “I didn’t know I was causing this much pain.”

You resist the urge to slap him again. “Of course, I was in pain. My husband, the only man I loved and trusted, was dead!”

“Loki, we need to go.” Thor pulls Loki away from you and you watch him leave again.

“I will return to you.” You shake your head sadly.

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” You walk the palace grounds as Eric asks questions about Loki. “Your father…was always the outsider.” You hold his hand as you walk. “He played pranks to get attention.” You sigh and look out a window. “Well, it worked with me.”

“How?” Eric looks at you curious.

You smile. “Your father had turned into a snake to scare me.” Eric smiles. “But, he didn’t know I loved them. So, when I saw your father as a snake, I scooped him up and cuddled him.”

“What did he do?”

You laugh. “Your father turned back into himself as I was cuddling him, and I fell from his weight. He was on top of me and I stared at him surprised.” You feel yourself blush. “I was so embarrassed; I avoided your father for an entire week after that.”

“What happened ten?” You stop and sit on a bench with Eric next to you.

“Your father…” You sigh as you remember that night at a feast. “Your father looked for me at a feast one night and asked to dance with me. I had no idea how to dance and made a fool out of myself.”

“You dance nice, mommy!” Eric exclaims, as if that was the important part of the story. You laugh.

“Oh, sweetheart, daddy had me take lessons after that night.” You smile. “And, well, your father just kept finding me and soon I fell in love with him.” You poke your son’s nose. “And then we had you and I couldn’t have been more happy to have you in my life, darling.”

“My queen.” A soldier bows in front of you. You stand, shocked by the title. “An intruder as entered Asgard, we must get you to safety.” You look at Eric worriedly.

“Where are Thor and Loki?” You frown. “And I’m not your queen.”

“You are, my queen.” He looks down at you. “The princes were supposedly killed. That makes you queen.” Your chest constricts. Loki was now apparently dead again?!

“Take Eric and hide him. I will stay here.” You hand your son over. “Eric, listen to him very carefully and do not try to find me.”

“No, mommy!” He starts crying.

“Hush, darling.” You wipe his tears. “I will see you soon, but I need you to be very brave, okay?” He nods, but still has tears in his eyes. “Go, protect him.” You change into your battle armor and sit on the throne, waiting for the intruder.

“My queen, you must come along too!” The guard insists.

“No, if I leave, who will protect the throne?” You look at him with determination. “It is my duty to sit and confront whoever is attacking us, is it not?”

“It is…” Something in his eyes looks like grief. “But, you will die.” You close your eyes.

“Then it will be an honorable death.” You hear fighting right outside the throne room. “Go, now, while you can.” You watch him take off with your son in his arms, not sure if you will see him again. A woman barges through the door and you look at her as if you are bored. “And you are….?”

“Your queen.” You raise your eyebrows and look around.

“I’m sorry, but am I not the one sitting on the throne? I am _your_ queen.” You glare down at the woman. “What makes you think you have a claim to this?”

“I am Hela, Odin’s first born.” She stalks up to you, angry.

“Yeah, well, no one even knows who you are. I would try another realm.” You don’t stand and stare her down. “I am their queen; thanks to you, I might add.”

“How?” She snarls. “Did father have a fourth child?” You laugh.

“No, no, he only had two, well one? Then the adopted one… it’s all confusing.” You smirk. “He had two sons, and I’m the wife of one of them.” You study her. “I had hoped you really didn’t kill my husband. He was so good with politics, but, hey, I thought he’s been dead for the past four years. What is the difference now?”

She glares at you. “Loki was your husband.”

“And she gets it right!” You smile down at her, menacingly. “Get out of my throne room. Get out of Asgard. And I will let you live.”

“Who do you think you are?”

“I’m (Y/n), wife to the god of mischief, and I have learned a thing or two from my husband.”

She sighs. “Fine, I will kill you too.” You flip up and kick her in the face.

“It’s on, bitch.” You draw your swords and parry every swing of her swords. “You have no idea what kind of rage I’ve been building on these past four years!” You manage to slice open her leg, but she kicks you down.

“And you seem to not understand who you’re fighting.” Hela pins you down. “I’m the goddess of death.”

“Okay?” You shrug. You have nothing left to lose, so accepting death isn’t a big deal.

“Don’t you want to live?”

“Why? You already killed my family.” You look away sadly, hoping to convince her.

“I have a better idea.” She shackles you to the throne. “You will be displayed as a warning to my subjects that the others have fallen.

You smirk and laugh. “Kinky.”

“What?” Hela glares at you.

“Nothing, I just am a sarcastic asshole who makes inappropriate comments at the wrong time, my husband seemed to have rubbed off on me, please continue.” You see her study you, as if to determine if you were insane or not. “But, what subjects will you have if you kill everybody?”

“You know what, I think you would be better off in the dungeon.” She smirks and grabs your chains.

“Oooo, extra kinky.” You smirk as she jerks your chains. If it is one thing you’re really good at, it’s making people uncomfortable. You find yourself in your husband’s old cell. “I’m sorry, sister. You really are a bitch.”

“This way, if the princes have survived somehow, they won’t find you.”

“Eh, I don’t count on them saving me anyways.” You shrug and sit in a chair.

“Not even your husband?” Hela raises an eyebrow.

“Especially my husband.” You glare down at her. “Loki would be glad to be rid of me. He would be free to do whatever he pleased.”

“You think so lowly of a husband that used his last words to beg Thor to protect you?”

You laugh. “Now I _know_ you’re either lying or he’s not dead, because he would never use his dying breath to say my name.”

“And who’s name would he use?” You study her.

“His own; he’d make some stupid monologue about how amazing he was.” You smile. “He’s dramatic like that.”

“You really are as crazy as you sound.” Hela turns to leave.

“You have no idea.” You smirk with your legs crossed and watch her retreat. “I will get out of here.”

Several days have passed as you pace your cell. Is Eric okay? Has Hela found and killed him? You start to worry, but you can’t indicate you have a son. She will hunt him down if she knows.” You don’t look up as the door to the dungeon opens. “(Y/n).” You swallow and look up to meet the eyes of the man you were sure abandoned you.

“It’s not possible.”

Loki chuckles. “It is. I will get you out of here.”

“No, you have to find Eric.” You beg him. “Find our son and protect him with your life. Forget about me!”

“Eric is safe on our ship. Don’t you worry about that.” He opens your cell and you stumble into his arms. “I’m taking you to our son, my love.”

“Loki, stay with me.” You sob. “I can’t do this anymore.”

“I know, darling.” He kisses you gently. “We have to go.” Loki pulls you out of the dungeon and into the weapons’ vault.

“What are we doing here?” Loki grabs Surtur’s skull. “Loki! What the hell are you doing?” You are panicking. “You’re going to start Ragnarok!”

“That’s the plan.” He throws it into the fire and whispers words you cannot hear.

“Loki!” It starts moving and Loki grabs the tesseract. “Loki are you insane?!” He grabs your arm and whispers to the cube and you two find yourselves on a ship. You are clinging onto him as if you were afraid he’d disappear.

“I’m here now, darling.” He kisses your forehead and hides the cube. “Let’s go find our son.” You cry and Loki has to comfort you. “My dearest wife, our son is safe and well.”

“Mommy! Daddy!” You hear Eric call out to you and you hold out your arms. He runs to you and you scoop him up into your arms.

“Eric, you’re safe!” You cry against him. “My gods, you stayed safe.” Loki pulls you two to his chest. “Oh, my darling boy!” He smiles as Eric clings to you desperately.

“He’ll be okay, my love.” Loki wipes your tears and you look up at him.

“Thank you.”

“I will always protect our family.” He lifts your chin to kiss your lips gently, and this time you don’t turn away. “I love you, (Y/n). And our son is finally warming up to me.” You laugh.

“Of course, he is your son.” You let Eric cling to his father and smile. “I told him how you got my attention.”

“The snake?” Loki chuckles. “Yes, I really surprised your mommy that that day.” He smiles at Eric. “Did she tell you about how she kept stepping on my feet while we danced in front of the whole kingdom?” You flush with embarrassment.

“You butt.” You sigh. “I told him I was not a good dancer, but I didn’t give him the details.”

“Your mommy was so confused by dancing that it was all I could do to keep up with her.” You smack his arm playfully. “And then your mommy avoided me again for a month after that. I had to track her down just to greet her.”

“Why did you want to find her?” Eric looks at Loki.

“Because she was the most beautiful, kind, sweet woman I have ever known.” Loki looks into your eyes. “And when I met her that day, I knew I had to win her heart.” You smile and hug him.

“You did, you butt.” Loki chuckles and kisses you gently. “I love you, Loki.”

“I love you too, (Y/n). And, I’m not running anymore.”

“You better not.” You glare up at him as he laughs. Eric giggles and nuzzles Loki’s neck, tired from the stressful days. “It seems we all need rest.” You smile and Loki shows you to a room.

“Here, my dear.” He lays Eric on the bed and you lay next to him. Loki joins you on the other side. “Sleep well, sweetheart. I am not going anywhere.”

“Good night, my darling prince.” You whisper and kiss him. “Good night, sweet son.”

“Good night mommy.” Eric curls up against your chest and Loki smiles.

“He’s perfect.”

“I know.” You look at him sadly. “Where are we going?”

“Earth.” You nod. “I don’t think it’s a good idea, but we are out of options.”

“I know.” You kiss him. “We’ll make this work, as long as we’re together.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Infinity Wars

Only a few hours have passed since Asgard’s destruction when the alarm wakes you. “Eric?” You look down and don’t find your son or your husband. “Loki! Eric!” You run out to find chaos in the halls. “Loki!” Parents are scrambling, trying to find their children. “LOKI!” You scream over the others. You feel small hands grab your skirt and you look down to see your son covered in blood and crying. “Eric!” You immediately lift him up. “Are you hurt? Where’s daddy?” Eric can’t form words as he sobs against you. You start pushing through the crowd, toward where they are fleeing from. “Loki!” You finally make it to a room utterly destroyed by a battle. Loki is breathing heavily with a terrified look in his eyes. “Loki!” You run to him, ignoring the danger around you. Something wraps around your leg and you trip. You notice your leg is being restrained with metal.

“(Y/n)?” You see him stare at you in a daze. “Why aren’t you off the ship?!” You flinch from the anger in his voice.

“Oh, this woman means something to you?” A creepy man smirks between the two of you. “Thanos will like that information.” Loki’s heart drops. He just hand delivered the two most important people in his life to a man who wants to see him completely broken. What will happen? You just glare at the man, not knowing what the danger is.

“I mean nothing to him.” You spat. All you know is, if Loki is afraid, you should be afraid.

“Then why did he tell you to leave?” The man gets closer to you.

“He didn’t.” You try to make your voice angry. “That asshole abandoned me for four years and watched me grieve after he faked his death. How could you even _think_ he cares about me?” Loki flinches at your words. You just pray you both survive so you can make up for it.

“The pathetic god abandoned his wife?” A purple man enters the ship. “A person finally accepts who you are and you betray her?”

You flinch as the man kneels before you. Loki has to resist the urge to pull him away. “Who the hell are you?” You cover Eric’s body with yours and growl.

“Thanos, your savior from annihilation.” He smirks. You frown.

“Okay, but the only annihilation I see is you killing everyone.”

Loki clears his throat. “Forgive my wife, she doesn’t know what she says.”

“I know damn well what I’m saying, Loki!” You ignore his glare. The metal around your leg tightens until you hear a snap and scream from the pain.

“Enough!” Immediately the metal loosens, but the pain persists. Eric is barely breathing between sobs. “Who should I kill, Loki? You or your family?” You press Eric against your chest instinctively. “Or should I merely kill your son?”

“No!” You sob. “Kill me instead!” You look at Thanos, begging. “He’s just a child, please take me instead!”

“(Y/n)! Don’t!” Loki tries to stab Thanos, but the man somehow freezes his actions. You watch horrified as Thanos grabs Loki by his neck.

“Loki!” You try to move, but the metal tightens around you again.

“I’m…sorry, (Y/n).” You feel tears in your eyes as he chokes. “But…at least…I am paying…for my sins.”

“Loki, no!” You makes sure Eric’s eyes are covered, but your son can hear everything still.

“You will never be a god.” You hear a snap and watch as your husband’s body falls to the floor.

“NO!” You scream, power erupting from your form and destroying the metal holding you back. You leave Eric and attack Thanos in a rage. He merely smacks you away and you land on Loki’s body. You break down before sobbing on his chest. Thanos leaves and Thor breaks out of his metal prison as well. He scoops your son up and joins you over his brother’s body. “Loki, please, tell me this is one of your tricks.” You pull his body into your lap. “Please! I need you! I love you!” There’s so much you want to say to him, that you need to say to him. “Loki!”

“I’m…here…darling.” You look down and see his smirk. “Do you really…think I’d leave you?” You kiss him passionately as tears fall down your face.

“Damn it, I thought you had died again!” You cry. Loki coughs and wipes your tears with shaking hands. Thor smiles and coaxes Eric to look at his father.

“Daddy!” He tries to jump onto Loki, but you catch him before he could land. “No mommy!”

“You are going to hurt daddy. You need to be gentle.” You calmly, but sternly tell your son.

“We need to get off this ship.” Loki takes your hand and Thor’s. You don’t hear the incantation he whispers, but soon you find yourself appearing in a strange house. “Wizard!” Thor greets a man in a red cape. “We need shelter and healing.” You are holding Loki up with one arm and your son in the other. “This is (Y/n), Loki’s wife. He will obey her, so she will help you keep him in line.” You smile and kiss Loki’s temple.

“You hear that, husband? I’m in charge.” Loki chuckles, then groans.

“You always were, my love.” Thor takes Eric as you guide Loki to a medical bed. The wizard examines Loki as you sit by his head.

“Stop fake dying on me.” You sigh and play with his hair.

“No promises, (Y/n).” The wizard looks between the two of you. “I don’t like him.”

You laugh. “You don’t like anybody.” The man starts to relax at your reaction to Loki’s words.

“I like you.” Loki mutters. You smirk and kiss his forehead.

“You barely admit it.” He frowns up at you.

“You may want to leave, (Y/n).” The other man puts a hand on your shoulder. Loki glares at it, causing you to laugh.

“No, you may want me to stay here.” You giggle. Loki pushes the wizard’s hand off your shoulder. “Loki,” you give him a warning look. “Be nice.”

“He touched you.” The man shakes his head and sighs.

“He is the least of your concerns right now and if you feel the need to get jealous, imagine what I did with others while I thought you were dead.” You huff before crossing your arms.

Loki glares at you. “You didn’t.”

“I did.” You glare back. “I needed something to fill the void you left in me.” Loki looks away from you. The wizard man looks between the two of you thinking you being here is escalating Loki, not calming him. You sigh. “Loki, they wanted nothing else to do with me because of Eric.”

“Why?” Loki turns to look at you again.

“I had a child that wasn’t theirs, not a lot of men in our society are okay with that. You know how it is.” You look down at your hands, now folded in your lap. “It’s been lonely these past years.” Thor comes in without Eric. “Where is he?” You stand in a panic.

“With the wizard’s assistant.” You frown.

“Darling, it’s okay.” Loki holds your hand. Finally the wizard is done and Loki sits up slowly. “We’re going to be alright.” You throw your arms around his neck and cry. “I’m sorry. I’ve put you through things I wish I could take back. But, I swear you won’t have to watch over me anymore.”

“You’re a damn idiot if you think I’m not watching your every move.” You sob. Loki smiles and holds you close.

“I wouldn’t expect anything different.” He chuckles and pets your hair. “Thor, where are we going to live?” You tense.

“Stark has a place for us, as long as you vow to protect Earth.” Thor smirks at his brother. Loki groans.

“Fine…”

“Well, it seems we’re going to need your vow sooner than you think.” The wizard stares out one of the windows. Loki frowns and pushes you away to join him. People were running in the streets.

“Thanos…” Your heart stops.

“No, you aren’t fighting him again!” You grab Loki’s arm. “I’m serious!”

“No where is safe until he is stopped.” Loki brushes your hair back. “I’ll be alright.”

“YOU NEARLY DIED!” You pull him to your chest and glare at the wizard. “He’s not fighting them again.”

“(Y/n)…” Loki wipes your tears and cups your face. “We don’t have a choice. If I want you and Eric safe, I must go and fight them.” You shake your head. “Yes, darling.” He sighs. “I just want you and Eric safe and happy, even if that means I die trying to protect you.” You shake your head and cling to him.

“Loki…” You pull him into a deep kiss. “You come back here or I’m kicking your ass.”

Loki chuckles, but he can’t hide the sadness he feels. “I love you, (Y/n). If…if I don’t return with Thor in a few days…assume the worst.”

“No!” You kiss him again. “I love you too, Loki.” You whisper. “Return to me.” Loki sighs and looks to Thor and the wizard.

“Let’s go.” Loki doesn’t look back as he leaves with the others. You take your son from the wizard’s assistant as he joins them out into battle.

Eric struggles in your arms and tries to follow them. “Oh, no. You are not joining them!” You turn from the door and try to find a bathroom. It took you an hour, but eventually you find it. “Let’s get this blood off you.” You finally get your son clean and see no injuries. “Good, I can trust your father with something.” You sigh as you dry him. “Come on. Let’s try to figure out how to keep an eye on them.” You explore the giant house you’re in. How did they know the wizard? You had so many questions. The wizard’s assistant came in. “Where’s the wizard? Where’s Loki and Thor?” You start panicking.

“In a spaceship.” You groan. “Some of Thor’s friends are coming to pick you up.”

“Who?”

“I’m Steve Rogers.” You see a tall man with short blonde hair standing before you. “We will take you to safety.”

“Are you sure we can trust them?” A woman with almost white hair glares at you.

“Thor said she’s not a threat and if we want to keep Loki in line we’ll need her help.” You sigh. Of course no one trusts you because you’re _his_ wife, just like on Asgard. For some reason you thought it would be different here.

“Let’s go.” You push past them, irritated by everything. “Let me make one thing clear.” You glare at them. “Loki doesn’t tell me anything. If he is ever planning anything, he doesn’t trust me enough to tell me. I’m in the dark as much as you.” You find their ship and climb on. “My number one priority is my son. If you don’t like that, drop me off somewhere else.” You don’t trust them as much as they don’t trust you. The ride was silent and you find yourself in a beautiful forest. “Where are we?”

“Wakanda.” Steve responds. Eric looks out the window in awe. You follow the others toward people waiting for you. “It’s good to see you.”

“What are we facing?” You look at them worriedly.

“Wait, you brought me to a battlefield?” You glare at Steve.

“Thor said you were an excellent fighter.” He frowns at you.

“Not when I have my _son_ in my arms!” You really wanted to smack Thor right now. “Where will he be?”

“My sister, Shuri, will look after him.” The man greeting Steve smiles. You sigh and nod your head. They lead you into a building and you see a girl there. “Shuri, you’re babysitting while trying to recalibrate the stone.” She glares at her brother.

“You know I’m not good with children.” You sigh.

“Maybe I should just stay here.”

“No, Wanda will help her.” A woman with red hair takes Eric from my arms and he starts crying.

“No! Mommy!” You wipe his tears and look at him sternly.

“Eric, mommy has to go fight, just like at home. Be good for these two women and listen to them, okay?” Eric nods, but whines.

“Mommy!”

“I love you so much.” You kiss his forehead. “Either mommy or daddy will be back to get you.”

“I love you too.” He grabs my face and kisses me. “Be safe.”

“I promise.” You smile. “Be good.”

“I promise!” You look at Wanda, then Shuri.

“Let me know if he acts up at all.”

“He certainly doesn’t act like his father.” Steve observes. You glare at him.

“Everyone was a child once.” You materialize your swords. “But I’ve been raising him without Loki for four years now. The only thing Eric possesses of his father right now is his looks.” Suddenly Eric transforms into a Jotun, making Wanda scream. “Eric!” You raise your voice. “That is not nice! Turn back!”

“Yes mommy.” He begrudgingly returns to his previous form. “But I don’t want to hide who I am!”

“You have to warn people, darling. They don’t know you can turn blue.” You then explain how Loki is a Jotun and that is the blue skin form your son just took. “It is completely normal. Just a little startling if you aren’t prepared for it.” You frown at your son. “I said be good. If I hear about you acting up, you will have a very long time out and talk when I get back.”

“Yes mommy.” Eric sighs. You smile and follow the others out to the field.

You see an army waiting on the other side of a barrier. “Shit…”

“What is it?” Steve and the other man look at you.

“He was on the ship with Thanos.” The same creepy guy was standing at the barrier with a smirk.

“Ah! I see the god’s wife survived!” He points to you, making everyone look at you.

“A god’s wife?” The man looks at you.

“What’s your name? We might as well know each other. I’m (Y/n), wife to the god of lies and mischief.” You look at him.

“T’Challa, king of Wakanda.”

“Nice to meet you.” You turn back to the enemy.

“You should say the _widow_ of the god of mischief.” Everyone changes their expressions to shock and saddness.

“No, he lives. Dragged him to a doctor myself.” You smirk. “Leave. You aren’t getting the infinity stone.”

“Then we will take it from your dead hands.” You sigh and prepare to fight. It was going well, until they opened the gate and the monsters start flooding in. The group was quickly overpowered and you try to keep up with them.

Then Thanos joins the fight and you can’t help but feel the hate boiling up in you. “THANOS!” You go for his head, but he bats you away like a fly again, even more powerful than before. Then Thor, Loki, a tree, and a raccoon appear. “Loki!” You try to sit up as he rushes to you. “Get out of here. Go to Eric.” Loki helps you up. “Please! He needs one parent.”

“No, you’re going to live.” He pulls you into the woods right when you hear a snap. Magical energy knocks you both down and you cling to him.

“What just happened?” Suddenly a lot of the people are turning to dust. “Loki…” You see him staring at you in a panic, waiting for you to die as well. “No, I think I’m alright.” You start to panic. “Eric!” You start running towards the building with Loki on your heels. “Eric!” You climb up and see Shuri with your son. “Eric, thank gods!” You take him into your arms and cry. Shuri is stunned.

“Where’s my brother?” You swallow. You hadn’t seen T’Challa since the battle started.

“I-I don’t know.” The threat is now gone so you allow her to run down toward the battle field. You lean against Loki’s chest as he keeps you close. “Loki, damn, I was so worried.”

“Daddy!” Eric transfers into Loki’s arms. You sigh.

“Can-can we just leave?” You beg him. You didn’t want to fight anymore, not when almost everyone has died. “Please, Loki!”

“Okay, we can leave.” He gives in. If he had known you were fighting, he wouldn’t have ever left New York in the first place. “Let me regroup with Thor, then we can go.” As soon as Loki convinces Thor to let him go you find yourself in Norway. “This is where we found Father.” He smiles sadly.

“It’s lovely here.” You smile. “Let’s get started.” Even with your combined magical powers, it takes several hours to build a small home for the three of you. “What did Thor say?”

“He may call upon me after they form a plan, but not you. As you said, Eric needs one parent.” You sigh.

“Then let’s make the most of our time together.” You start cooking as Loki starts telling Eric about his adventures. Even if it’s temporary, you are grateful to have your husband back, helping out with your son.


End file.
